Rumores periodisticos
by FireAoi
Summary: Han empezado unos rumores en el diario escolar, la pregunta es ¿Quien los a estado escribiendo? ¿Y porque? los chicos afectados buscaran quien es el responsable de esto, pero...¿algunos rumores seran verdad?
Pues, hola (?)

Espero que les guste mi primer Fanfic en general x3

* * *

Era un día tranquilo en South park, Hoy era un típico día en la escuela del pequeño pueblo de colorado. En este día tan tranquilo parecía que nadie podría romper esa aura pacifica que estaba sobre el colegio.

Mientras todo el mundo estaba en sus andares; copiando los apuntes, conversando entre ellos y algunos realizando cualquier cosa que no tenía nada que ver con el colegio y entre estos estaban cierto chico amante de los tacos y el rubio que no paraba de morir.

La única vez que se podía ver junto a estos dos, era cuando uno de los dos costeaba una revista erótica la cual compartían como buenos "amigos" que son.

Ambos se encerraban en el armario del conserje para leer su informativa revista.

Mientras ambos estaban concentrados en el contenido de la revista, no notaron a cierto chico de chullo peruano que había entrado al armario con un periódico en mano.

-¿Qué mierda están haciendo los dos?-. ambos quitaron la vista de su preciada revista y miraron a Craig, uno con nervios y el otro sonriente.-

-Hey, Dude ¿Qué hay? ¿Te quieres unir a nosotros? ía con una gran sonrisa el rubio dando unas palmaditas a lado de él, invitándolo a sentarse.-

-Ni pensarlo…-Dijo el pelinegro haciendo su típica seña hacia el rubio.-No me importa que hagan con sus vidas, solo vengo a preguntarle algo al idiota de Clyde.-

-¿A mí? el ferviente amante de los tacos señalándose a sí mismo extrañado-.

-No, a la reina de Inglaterra….Obvio que a ti imbecil.-Dice el chico del chullo azul con sarcasmo-. Me podrías explicar esto…-El pelinegro señala el periódico que tenía en la mano-.

El castaño mira lo que señalaba su denominado mejor amigo, lo cual era una nota del periódico la cual era….

-¿!Qué?!-. Clyde miraba la nota sin creer lo que decía.- Yo nunca he hecho eso, esto es estúpido, ¿!Quién mierda escribió eso?! ía entre alterado y sonrojado el castaño.-

-Wow Clyde, ¿El Friki? No sabía ese gusto que tenías.-Decía el rubio entre risas.-

La nota decía lo siguiente:

 **Clyde y Kevin buscan igualar/Ser como Craig y Tweek**

 **Según lo que nuestras fuentes han captado, Kevin Stoley y Clyde Donovan; otra pareja que recientemente ha salido del Closet, al parecer han estado siguiendo a la actual Pareja; Craig Tucker y Tweek Tweek; al punto de haberlos seguido, vigilado y tomaron unas fotos de dicha pareja.**

 **¿Sera que el Stolovan quiere superar al Creek? O ¿Quiere llegar a tener una relación como la de ellos?**

Mientras el rubio se reía al ver la nota, el pelinegro veía al castaño esperando una respuesta.

-Y-yo puedo explicarlo.-Decía el castaño titubeando al ver la mirada seria y fría de su mejor amigo.-P-pues…. Hace un semana salíamos de la escuela como siempre, pero Kevin me dijo que tenía un nuevo videojuego así que decidí irme con él. Mientras íbamos para su casa nos topamos con Bebe y nos dijo:

-Chicos, les tengo que pedir un el castaño imitando la voz de la rubia, haciendo reír al rubio estrepitosamente él cual se ganó un zape de parte del pelinegro.-

-No la imites, suenas ridículo…-Dice Craig mientras de fondo vemos a Kenny quejándose del golpe e insultando al pelinegro de todas las maneras posibles.-

-Agh, no me dejasser feliz.-dice el castaño cruzándose de brazos haciendo un especie de puchero.-Bueno, sigo…

Pues ambos preguntamos cual era ese favor y era…..

-…..

-…..

-…

-YA SIGUELE!?-Dice el del chullo ya enojado mirando asesinamente al Castaño, podrá ser su mejor amigo pero si no dejaba esa estupidez lo mataría con sus propias manos.

-Yo solo quería darle dramatismo, bueno el favor era seguirte a ti y a Tweek tomar fotos, sin que ustedes nos descubran, como obviamente te darás cuenta aceptamos y…

-La pregunta es…¡¿Por qué MIERDA ACEPTARON?

-Pues nos ofreció a cambio todos los tacos que podamos comer, una edición limitada de una figura de Star trek y todas las fichas que queramos al árcade por todo un mes.-Dice recordando lo que prometió la rubia.-

-Ósea, si te digo que te doy todos los tacos que quieras por un año, ¿te acostarías conmigo? el rubio con una sonrisa pícara-

-Tu cállate rubio pervertido.-Dice el del chullo dando le otro golpe al rubio otra vez mandándolo al suelo y jalando el castaño hacia él para alejarlo del pervertido de Kenny.- Y tú, ni siquiera se te ocurra responder.-dice mirando al castaño anticipando alguna respuesta imbécil de este.-

-Pero yo ni iba responder…

-Pues mejor anticipar tus estupideces.-

-Hey, no siempre digo tonterías

-¿Quieres que responda eso?

-No y….¿puedo continuar?

-Prosigue…

-Pues entonces decidimos seguirlos, al café; el parque; tú casa…por cierto ¿Qué carajo estaban haciendo en tu cuarto? Los vimos en la cama y Tweek gritaba "!AGH, Craig me quiere violar!".-dice el castaño con un rubor en las mejillas, su imaginación estaba volando en ese momento.-

-Estábamos jugando en la PlayStation y Tweek escuchó un ruido afuera y creía que eran "los gnomos de la ropa interior" así que trate de calmarlo y creyó que estaba del lado de los gnomos y empezó a correr en mi cuarto y empezamos a pelear y acabamos en la cama y empezó a grita que lo iba a violar o entregar a los gnomos.-dice el pelinegro explicándole al castaño el cual seguía rojo.

-Oh!, eso lo explica.-dice el castaño con una risa nerviosa; su mente le estaba jugando bromas de nuevo.-y pues después de eso nos fuimos y me quede en casa de Kevin a dormir y en la mañana le di las fotos a Bebe-.

-Pues eso explica porque nos seguían, aunque no lo justifica….-murmura Craig, mientras Clyde daba gracias a Dios ser su mejor amigo.-

-Pues eso tampoco justifica que hayamos salido en el periódico escolar diciendo que los acosaba, aparte ¿para qué te acosaría?-.

-Pues aquí dice que para ser una buena pareja al igual que ellos.-Dice el rubio ya al fin recuperado de los golpes de Craig-. ya para salir de dudas, ¿Estas saliendo con el Freak de Stoley?

-Claro que no; solo somos buenos Clyde negando con la cabeza mientras sus mejillas enrojecían.-

-Pues tu cara no dice lo el rubio riéndose de la reacción del ferviente amante de los tacos-. luces como colegiala enamorada la cual no admite lo que siente~

-Bueno aunque sea yo no salgo en el periódico escolar como "ofrece favores" el castaño señalando en el periódico una pequeña nota la cual decía:

 **¿Habrá un/una prostituta en la escuela?**

 **Según nuestras fuentes Bebe Stevens y Kenneth McCormick; ofrecen ciertos "favores" a cambio de una suma de dinero, esto empezó hace unos meses con algunos chicos de bachiller buscando diversión fácil, a lo cual recurrieron a menores (Mas específicamente a chicos de 9no Curso) los cuales según nuestras investigación son los antes mencionados los cuales al terminar su labor recibían una cantidad de dinero….**

 **-Para más información lea la pagina 3**

-Espera… ¿Qué? el de capucha arrebatándole el periódico al castaño de las manos.-Esto…. ¿Cómo mierda lo averiguaron? Esto quedo entre Bebe y yo…

-Me lo imaginaba de ti, pero Bebe…-Dice Craig mientras dirigía la mirada a su mejor amigo el cual estaba en un rincón murmurando cosas como: "Bebé nunca me fue fiel", "A la próxima pienso de quien enamorarme", "Y yo que creía que la puta era la tal Rebecca y Kenny".

-Chicos,-dice el rubio con sonrisa un tanto tétrica que consiguió sorprender al imperturbable Craig.-Vamos a buscar al imbécil que escribió esto; tengo que darle mi opinión sobre esto, ¿Viene o no?

-Obvio que sí, tengo que limpiar mi nombre; ya que YO no acoso a nadie.-dice el castaño saliendo de su rincón-.

-Los acompaño, tengo que hablar con el editor de estas noticias.-murmura el pelinegro.-

Los tres salieron del closet del conserje (Lo especifico porque falta bastante para que salgan del otro closet /?/) para buscar a los otros afectados es decir: Bebé Stevens y Kevin Stoley.

* * *

Asdasd, Al fin termine el primer capítulo, pues espero que les haya gustado nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia rara.

/Por favor comenten que les pareció, se aceptan tomatazos y piedras/

Bye~


End file.
